percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
2,000 Years Ago: Chapter 12
Atreo POV I lay in my bed in my room below decks, staring at the ceiling....This ship was just like the thousand others i had watched dock on the surf of Troy, filled with bloodthirsty Greek Warriors wanting to tear down my homes walls. I shook my head, Pandora was right....reliving that horrific event was just too painful and even though i was only 4 when it happened the image was still branded into my brain. I was also wondering about my true parent.....who could he be? I had always thought i was a son of Zeus but it was all...a lie. I put my hand to my forehead as my brain throbbed with pain, why was a still thinking about the Trojan War....i mean it was only a year ago that i had watched Troy burn...the soldiers slaughtering my people and assaulting the women, i had watched as Aeneas, Son of Venus, fought threw the mob of soldiers with all the survivors, Me and my mother had followed him till an arrow had struck my mother in the thigh. I had tried to help her but she told me to flee, i tried to convince her to come with me but she pushed me away and Aeneas dragged me away as i watched my mother disappear in fire and steel. I had broken away from the crowd a thy weeks later as Aeneas was about to set sail and i ran for it....i wanted to just be alone.... That was the same day i met Pandora. I was starving, i hadn't eaten since the attack so i collapsed in the surf, expecting the icy water to pull me away to the Underworld.....but what found me was quite, quite differant. Pandora had been galloping along the beach which was close to her village where she saw me in the water, she had willed the water to bring me to the beach...i couldn't really remeber much because i had been gagging, water filling my lungs. From what she told me, she had given me mouth to mouth and i had passed out, she had then pulled me onto Wave and galloped back to her village, her mother, Bellone, had nursed me back to health, feeding me and clothing me till i was strong. I was determined to pay them back for their kindness and took a job at the mill, i had also made myself they're personal bodyguard. But....i had failed Bellone, i tried to stop the Roman Soldiers but there was just too many for me to fight off and i was unfamilliar with they're fighting style. In the end i had been defeated and Bellone was taken away, When i heard that Bellone was safe i thanked the gods! I then made myself Pandora's protector And now i was here...all that had happened in precisely one year and now i was here, with two potencially dangerous Demititans and the girl i loved. I shifted in my bed so i was facing the wall where hung my trusted Heroic Silver Sword and my Trojan helmet....the only memento i have of those horrible 10 years of my life. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...not knowing the danger that was approaching this ship quick and silently. Category:Luke 12346 Category:2,000 Years Ago Category:Chapter Page